


An Elf's Guilt

by PersephoneChthonia



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneChthonia/pseuds/PersephoneChthonia
Summary: In which Raine thinks about a certain prince.
Relationships: Aerin Valleros/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Nia Ellarious/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Kudos: 13





	An Elf's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to Storyscape, I loved Blades so much that I simply had to write a fanfic for it. This'll also be my very first fanfic within this fandom. As with most of my writings, I basically wrote this as I went along. Also, for those who aren't finished, this takes place AFTER the end of the first book, so there WILL be MAJOR spoilers!

Upon the king's insistence, I kept the ring. I play with it whenever I feel anxious, when I think my friends aren't looking. But they notice something's wrong, of course they do. They aren't stupid.

Not like how I was.

_You should have seen this coming,_ a voice says during my worst days. One that sounds so much like _him_. And part of me thinks it's right—I _should_ have seen this coming! How many stories did my brother tell of the kindest of people being the worst villains? How many stories are there of those turning against their own family or friends out of jealousy?

_Countless,_ I tell myself.

I remember telling Kade back in the ruins about how the old legends are warnings to be heeded. Why didn't I listen to my own words? Why was I foolish enough to fall for the charms of a pretty prince? Elves are supposed to be wise and perceptive, right? Well, some Elf I am!

I think I'm beginning to understand how Tyril felt when he thought he'd brought shame upon his House. I don't think I feel much of a connection to my Nightbloom roots, but I do feel as though I've let my friends down.

Nia doesn't blame me for what happened, though. Sweet, brave, beautiful Nia. Sometimes I think I don't deserve her, or any of my friends.

And when that happens, sometimes I think they're all just being nice. It was I who trusted the prince the most, after all. _I_ who flirted with him and kissed him and, yes, maybe I was even starting to fall in love with him, at least a little.

I think part of me still does, even despite everything. Sometimes I even wonder what would happen if it was him in my bed, rather than Nia or Tyril. I hate myself for it, as I should.

_He kidnapped Nia, you idiot!_

I know.

_Why are you still thinking about him?_

I... I don't know.

_Aren't Nia and Tyril enough for you? And what about the rest of your friends?_

They should be. I should be more grateful. I love my friends so much, but...

What am I thinking? There shouldn't even _be_ a but!

And yet... I can't help but think _Can I still help him?_ Is redemption still possible for him, especially now with his brother gone? Hm. Maybe, maybe not. Time will tell, depending on what his sentence will be. Regardless, even if I were to help, I know it shouldn't be my job to save him; in the end, that's something he has to do on his own.

And besides, I guess this whole thing wasn't _all_ bad—my friends and I _did_ help save the world in part because of him, after all. We're all true heroes now. Nia most of all, I think.

Nia... the woman who nearly died for us all. By my hand, no less! I can't allow myself to _ever_ forget that! How she can still look at me with such love is beyond me.

But then I remind myself that it was the only way to defeat the Shadow Court. Of course Nia wouldn't hold a grudge against me, not when it'd been her idea in the first place. Not when it'd been our only option.

And she's fine now. Everything is fine.

For now, at least. I can't forget about that strange dream either, of course. At least, I keep telling myself it was just a dream. But I know it wasn't. I guess a hero's work really is never done. I should've known better about that as well.

"Raine?"

I quickly put the ring back in the dresser and turn away from the mirror to face Nia, who kisses my cheek. In return, I smile and blush. My, how the tables have turned.

"We're going to tavern tonight. Care to join us?"

"Would I?" I say excitedly. No doubt Kade would literally be singing my praises again now that he was all caught up. Gods, it was good to have him back.

We kiss and I wrap an arm around her waist as we set out together. For a brief moment, once we reach Whitetower's streets, I see fire and hear piercing screams, but they go away almost as quickly as they'd come.

_Just one moment,_ I think as I bring Nia closer to me, half hoping that the figure from that night could somehow hear me.

One moment wasn't enough, but it would have to be. If there was anything this whole adventure taught me, is that I had to cherish my loved ones for as long as I had them. And that's exactly what I plan to do until it's time to face our next threat.


End file.
